


Take a Break

by i_like_musicals_ok



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, First Time writing Smut, How Do I Tag, Let's see how this goes, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Someone help, and kitty will force her into it, cathy needs a break, help me, idk what this is, we need more parrward content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_musicals_ok/pseuds/i_like_musicals_ok
Summary: Cathy's been very stressed lately.And if she won't take a break, Kitty will make her take one.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad, you have been warned

Kitty loves Cathy. And Cathy loves Kitty. There's no doubt about it. It's a well-known fact. And the pink queen loves how invested her girlfriend can get when it comes to writing.

But sometimes it can be a bit much.

Yes, Cathy hadn't spent _all_ of her time stuck in her room. She hadn't spent _all_ of her time typing away on her laptop. However, she _did_ spend all her time writing. If not on her laptop, in a notebook. If neither, she'd find _something_ to write on.

Her only breaks were during meals and even then, it was clear she was coming up with new words to put into the context of her pieces. Non-stop. Quite literally.

On normal days, the blue queen would spent just _majority_ of her time writing. Still able to spend time with the rest of the queens, and the ladies. But most specifically the love of her life, whom we all know as Katherine Howard.

Nowadays it's just write, write, write. Not to make a Hamilton reference, but she really seemed to write and write like she's running out of time.

And now Kitty has had enough.

Cathy needs a break. Who knows the last time she had relaxed? Or _slept_? Even if she had slept, it was most likely only for 3-4 hours, her more recent days being run purely on coffee. 

If her girlfriend isn't going to calm down and take a break, Kitty will make her take one. _Oh, I am going to have fun with this._

* * *

The pink queen knocks before entering her lover's room. If Cathy heard her, she doesn't respond, completely invested in her work like always.

"Hey Cathy?" The other hums in response, still not tearing her eyes away from her laptop. "Mind if I cuddle next to you? The other queens left."

"You didn't go with them?" Cathy responds without hesitation, her fingers still typing away at the same fast pace as before.

"No. I wanted to keep you company." Surprisingly, at least in this moment, the sixth queen stops writing for a second to give the fifth a smile. But as quickly as she stopped, she returns to type away.

"Thanks. Go ahead do what you want." _What I want? Oh, little do you know Cathy._ The youngest queen thinks to herself as she hops onto the bed to Cathy's left. Automatically, Kitty rests her head on Cathy's shoulder, staying that way for a few minutes.

Kitty spends these minutes watching Cathy's newest novel be typed out. Without taking her eyes off her girlfriend's work, she moves her right hand towards the other's thigh, slowly tracing up and down. But never reaching the center. The older of the two glances down to her legs, mostly bare if not for the shorts she's wearing, but tries her best not to pay attention. Especially not the slowly building heat in her stomach.

She needs to finish. Just one more chapter. Or, that's what she always tells herself anyway. Truth be told, she knows she needs a break. The simple answer is that she _can't_. If she were to rest, she'd lose all inspiration. All the ideas that have just been flowing out of her mind. Not to mention the amount of people that have been waiting for the next novel. Then there's her editors..... Just a lot of things lead up to the same point. Keep writing.

When the blue queen doesn't seem to react, the pink queen decides to up her game. Moving her head slightly, she presses her lips to her lover's neck. And again. And again. Each time it's soft, but oh so tempting.

Cathy finishes writing her chapter, as she only had a few more paragraphs left, before responding.

"Kitty, what're you..." Very quietly ~~and seductively~~ Kitty shushes the sixth queen in her ear.

"You said I could do what I want, right?" There's something about Kitty's tone that's so....tempting. The very difficult choice between continuing her work and giving in to what her body wants is close to unbearable. 

"R-right. I'll just keep working then." Little does Cathy know, she'd just made a..... _bad_ choice. Kitty, noticing how flustered she'd gotten her girlfriend, doesn't stop her antics; continuing to press soft pecks to Cathy's neck, and tracing lines along the other's thigh. As much as Cathy knows she needs to write, all she can focus on is where Kitty is touching her. And where she's not. "K-Kitty...I-I gotta....."

Slowly the fifth queen changes position so that she's sitting on top of the last queen's legs, but behind her laptop. She brings her hand to the top of said object before lowering her voice.

"Did you save?" Cathy stutters a bit as she makes eye contact with two brown and luring eyes. Giving up on speech, Cathy nods, her program had auto-save, thankfully. Kitty shuts the laptop before picking it up and setting it on the bedside table. The girl on top removes the scrunchie from her hair, letting all her strands loose. Cathy can feel herself getting more and more wet at such an alluring sight. "Are you okay with this?"

In the past, Cathy had usually been the one on top. Though, they both knew that they were both switches, and the blue queen isn't complaining in the slightest.

Her work long forgotten, Cathy vigorously nods, now fully listening to what her body wants. To be touched. With a smirk upon her face, Kitty leans forward and connects their lips with dominance. Cathy pushes back eagerly, signalling that she's enjoying it.

Kitty bites Cathy's lip slightly, causing the latter to inhale sharply. Though, it's quickly replaced with a moan as Kitty slides her tongue into Cathy's mouth. In fact, lots of moans escape both of their mouths as their tongues swirl around each other--Kitty's in dominance, and Cathy's in want, in need.

The younger pulls at the older's shirt, wanting more places to put her mouth. Cathy lifts her arms up as Kitty removes the shirt from her body, Cathy then returning the favor. Missing the feeling of the other's lips, Cathy pulls both of them together once more, moaning at the increased amount of skin-to-skin contact. Kitty's hand trails down to the hem of Cathy's short, playing slightly with them as her eyes silently ask for permission. Cathy lifts her hips, allowing Kitty to slide them off her legs, before tossing her own shorts to the side as well.

Before continuing, Kitty takes in the sight, her eyes trailing every last curve of her lover's body. And how she's below her, soon to be begging for her touch. The thought of it makes Kitty smirk. From the bed, Cathy traces the curves of her partner as well, wanting nothing more than to have that extremely attractive body on hers. And clearly Kitty can see that want in her eyes.

She leans down once again, trapping their lips in a heated kiss. Before long, Kitty starts to trail away from Cathy's lips, now pressing kisses along her jaw. Cathy tilts her head to make room for her girlfriend. Who is very appreciative. Upon reaching Cathy's neck, Kitty bites down hard enough to leave a mark, causing Cathy to let out a moan. A very loud one at that.

Liking the reaction, Kitty does it again. And again. And again. Until Cathy's neck is full of large marks that would have to be covered up later.

That being finished, Kitty moves down to her chest, pausing to look up at Cathy. The sixth queen doesn't want the fifth to stop. Her body is too hot to handle. She wants to be touched. She _needs_ to be touched. Seeing Cathy's desperate nod, Kitty slowly reaches behind her, allowing her fingers to tease Cathy with every soft touch. She unhooks her bra with lingering hands, and lets Cathy's breasts loose.

"You're so beautiful..." Kitty whispers before leaning down to fondle with Cathy's breast. As she starts to kiss around her chest, she toys with her nipples, causing Cathy to groan and moan more. Being led by Cathy's actions, Kitty takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks hard, still tugging at the other with her fingers, and making Cathy arch her back. After a bit, she switches to the other nipple, sucking and biting slightly just as she did with the previous one.

Cathy loves it all. But the building heat and increasing wetness in her center only makes her want more. Cathy bucks her hips up to tell Kitty, not being able to properly speak and tell her.

Kitty on the other hand is very amused and turned on by the action. So much, that she can't help but tease Cathy more. Make her _wait_.

"Do you want something, Cathy?" Kitty sits up to look at a whimpering Cathy. Biting her lip, Kitty's hand trails down to the hem of Cathy's panties.

"T-t-touch....me...." Cathy manages to say between deep breaths.

"Use your manners, babygirl." The blue queen bites her lip to prevent herself from moaning at the pet name. _Why does this girl have to be so hot?_

"P-please."

"Please what?" Cathy swears she could've came right then. Kitty words. Her tone. Cathy never thought she would enjoy it so much that she's practically dripping with wetness.

"Please just fuck me! Please." Kitty seems satisfied with Cathy's begging, as she quickly pulls down her panties, revealing how wet she had made her girlfriend.

"Aw, look at you. You've made a mess." Cathy's about to say something that quickly changes into somewhat of a yelp at the amount of pleasure that erupts in her body. Kitty swipes her tongue against Cathy's center, licking through her folds, and purposely avoiding her clit. Cathy's hands start to reach towards Kitty head to keep her in place before she's stopped. "Uh uh. No touching, or I'll stop. Understand?" Cathy nods, her hands now settling to grip the sheets instead. Kitty can also feel some wetness sneaking into her own center at how quickly Cathy obeyed. She'll have to top more often.

Kitty decides to finally make contact with Cathy's clit, causing the latter to moan _very_ loudly. They're glad that the others aren't home. Desperate for more, Cathy starts rocking her hips against Kitty's face, resisting the urge to grab hold of her. Kitty continues licking her clit at a slow pace, wanting to make Cathy beg. To be frank, it works.

"M-more....."

"Faster _baby_? Is that what you want?" Knowing that Kitty will no longer be able to see her nods, Cathy forces herself to speak.

"Yes...." Kitty doesn't say anything for a bit, as if to seem like she's thinking; but the pink queen already knows what she's going to say.

"I will when you use your manners."

"Please.....fuck me.....faster...." Cathy forces out between deep breaths and moans.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kitty starts to quicken her pace, causing Cathy to cry out in pleasure as she continues to rock her hips. The pace gets faster until Cathy starts to feel her body preparing to cum.

"K-Kitty.....I'm about to..." Cathy can feel herself about to go over the edge when all pleasure she felt is lost. "W-wha.....I was....so.....close..."

"You didn't think this was a reward, did you?" Kitty's growling catches Cathy by surprise. But she won't say it isn't hot as hell. "Did you think I was about to reward you for writing non-stop? For barely getting any sleep? For isolating yourself from the rest of us?" Cathy shakes her head, extremely horny and turned on. She never thought she'd enjoy being scolded by Kitty so much. Kitty tsk's at her lover. "You've been a _bad girl_. Bad girls don't get to cum."

"I-I'm sorry......I'll be good....please...."

"I'm not so sure you're telling the truth." Cathy didn't expect her girlfriend to be so tortuous, but _oh_ was it _hot_. It felt so _right_. She doesn't realize she had let out any sound until the smirk on Kitty's face grows. A very _attractive_ smirk.

"I am! I'll be good.....promise..."

"Are you sure?" Kitty knows how turned on Cathy is. She can feel how much she's squirming around, begging for attention, for touch. And how wet ~~both of them~~ Cathy's getting.

"Yes..please..fuck--AH FUCK!" Kitty once more returns to eating Cathy out, her pace excruciatingly slow. Then fast. Then slow again. Then fast again. Cathy cries out with each burst of pleasure, but still not enough to make her cum. Kitty loves hearing Cathy's reactions, and _was_ considering allowing her to cum until she feels a hand on her head, tugging at her hair. She sits up, glaring at the last queen. "Wha.....Kitty...." Cathy whines, and though Kitty will never admit it, she could feel own center becoming more wet.

"You touched me. So I stopped. And you said you were gonna be a _good_ girl." Cathy hadn't realized she had reached out, as she was too busy focusing on the movements of Kitty's tongue. "Such a shame, really. I was thinking about letting you cum too...." _Dangit Cathy! Why you gotta ruin it like that?_ The blue queen thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to....I swear!"

"Now, how do I know you're telling the truth? You promised you would be good before, yet you broke the rules." Cathy is _very_ tempted to just lean up and kiss Kitty, but she knows if she does, she'll have to wait more. And who knows how long Kitty will make her wait.

"I'm sorry Kitty....I made a mistake.....please fu--forgive me." Kitty resists the urge to laugh at Cathy's slight mess-up.

"Have you had all you can handle?" Cathy nods eagerly, and a little forcibly, as a response. "Okay then...just this once."

Kitty swears she heard a whispered thank you before hearing the loud incoherent noises coming from Cathy's mouth as she returns to her center. When Kitty stops for a second, Cathy thinks that she had reached out again before feeling two fingers slip inside of her, as well as the return of her lover's tongue. 

Her pace speeds up, and Kitty starts to feel around before curling at Cathy's g-spot. Kitty's surprised as Cathy's never gotten this loud before. Again, being thankful the other queens aren't in the house at this moment.

Hearing Cathy's breath quicken, Kitty adds in a third finger, which is just enough to send Cathy over the edge. As Kitty removes her fingers, she slowly licks Cathy's folds to help her calm down. When she's done she sucks her fingers, licking all of Cathy's juices off of them, then kisses Cathy sweetly before plopping down next to her. With a few deep breaths, Cathy then moves herself so now she's hovering over Kitty.

"Oh, love, you don't have to--"

"I know. Just let me thank you." Those were the last words Cathy said before unhooking Kitty's bra.

Normally, Cathy would've been a tease, copying Kitty's previous actions. But she doesn't. In fact, as Cathy's mouth kisses around her chest, she slides in two fingers at a relatively fast pace, causing Kitty's own strand of incoherent noises to come from her mouth.

"Mmm Cathy...." Encouraged by this, Cathy quickly removes Kitty's panties, adding her tongue into the mix. Still a bit exhausted from her own orgasm, she can feel her fingers and tongue starting to grow a bit tired. She should just finish this quickly. She knows exactly where Kitty's g-spot is, starting to curl her fingers in that direction. "C-cathy I'm gonna..."

She can feel Kitty's orgasm, but she doesn't stop her fast pace, quickly making her lover crumble once again. Moving back up, she offers out her fingers, to which Kitty gladly takes. Cathy pulls the covers over both of their bodies before wrapping Kitty in her arms.

"Cathy, could you maybe not work too much now?" The older of the couple presses a soft kiss to her temple before responding.

"Ok.....I'm tired now." A little chuckle can be heard from the pink queen.

"Love you Cathy." The youngest queen whispers before slowly falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hey you. yeah you. listen, i gotta tell you something *removes mask* *lowers to whisper in ur ear* if ya wanna request something,,,, i mean,,,, i'm here m'kay?
> 
> anyway, hope it wasn't terrible. *puts mask back on* cya later. *disappears*


End file.
